Personal Taste (KakaIru)
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Iruka mengungkapkan rasa sukanya kepada Kakashi, lantas bagaimana respon jonin bermasker itu atas perasaannya?


**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Reading 3**

* * *

"Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Oh? Iruka-_sensei_, ada apa?"

Iruka menggaruk pipinya pelan. "A-_Ano_, aku menyukaimu Kakashi-_sensei_." katanya pelan.

Kakashi diam beberapa saat. "Ah, maaf! Aku sedang ada misi."

Wajah Iruka merah padam. "B-Begitu ya. Maafkan aku Kakashi-_san_, lupakan saja yang tadi. Semangat untuk misimu, aku permisi." dan ia berlari menjauh.

Kakashi menghela napas. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Hokage_-_sama_ baru saja memberikan misi _rank_ S dari penculikan beberapa _jonin_ oleh kriminal di perbatasan _Hi_ _no_ _Kuni_ dan _Kaze_ _no_ _Kuni_.

Misi darurat itu sudah diberikan pada beberapa _anbu_ sebelumnya namun tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Karena itulah Kakashi diminta untuk menanganinya sendiri.

Sementara Kakashi telah pergi meninggalkan desa, Iruka masih berdiam diri bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi pandangannya pada posisi Kakashi sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan menekan gejolak di dadanya.

"A-apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" keluh Iruka frustasi. Wajahnya terasa panas dan tubuhnya lemas seketika karena adrenalin yang terpacu.

Berusaha menguatkan diri, Iruka pergi menjauh. Kelas berikutnya harus segera ditangani.

Sejujurnya, Iruka tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai berani mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kakashi. Memang benar ia sudah jatuh dalam cinta sepihak kepada Kakashi sejak lama. Hari ketika Kakashi memberinya nasihat tentang bagaimana cara menangani Naruto adalah awal dari semua perasaan terlarang itu.

Iruka kira, awalnya ia hanya kagum. Sosok Hatake Kakashi dan reputasinya di desa adalah sesuatu yang wajar dikagumi. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang menaruh iri padanya, tapi juga tak kalah banyak yang mengaguminya. Deretan _kunoichi_ Konoha tak henti-hentinya mengajak Kakashi berkencan, namun satupun tak ada yang berhasil.

Perlahan-lahan, semua perasaannya yang kabur tampak sangat pasti. Iruka menyadari dengan pasti bahwa hatinya telah jatuh cinta sepihak pada Kakashi, meski sebisa mungkin ia menyangkal, rasanya malah semakin menyiksa. Iruka menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya, karena ia takut jika sampai kata cimta itu terungkap, Kakashi akan menjauhkan dirinya dari Iruka.

Tapi saking tidak tahannya dengan rasa yang membuncah di hatinya, pikiran Iruka tak lagi rasional. Janjinya untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu telah ia khianati sendiri. Dan hari ini, dia mengatakan segalanya.

Melihat respon Kakashi yang tak acuh, Iruka yakin bahwa perasaannya sudah pasti tak terbalas. Tapi jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Iruka tetap berharap pada Kakashi.

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lupakan saja, lupakan saja, lupakan saja. Kakashi-_san_ tidak akan ingat apa yang ku katakan." katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Iruka terus-terusan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Menolak untuk mengakui bahwa hatinya tetap berharap, dan berjanji akan segera melupakan perasaannya padahal ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap kehadiran Kakashi, rasa di hatinya selalu timbul kembali.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu setelah Kakashi menjalankan misinya. Pria bermasker itu kembali dengan laporan misi yang berhasil. Sebisa mungkin Iruka bersikap biasa saja, menganggap apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu tak pernah terjadi.

"Laporan sudah ku terima, Kakashi-_san_. _Arigatou_." tak lupa senyum lebarnya yang biasa.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Iruka-_sensei_, ayo makan siang bersama. Makanan di cafeteria akademi rasanya enak sekali, aku ingin kembali kesana."

"Eh?"

"Ayo! Akan sangat aneh kalau _jonin_ sepertiku ke akademi sendirian. Ayo temani aku." Kakashi bahkan sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Iruka.

Iruka hanya menurut ketika _jonin_ itu membawanya ke akademi. Kakashi terus saja mengoceh tentang misinya kemarin, tentang luka-luka yang didapat juga musuh yang merepotkan. Iruka bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa, makanya ia lebih banyak diam dan hanya menanggapi seperlunya.

"Loh? Iruka-_sensei_ tidak makan?"

Iruka menarik senyum tipis. "Aku sedang tidak lapar, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi menyodorkan makanannya. "Buka mulutmu Iruka-_sensei_, aaaaa" Kakashi menyumpit potongan kecil terong.

"Eh? Tidak perlu Kakashi-_san_."

"Ayolah Iruka-_sensei_, tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain. Satu suap saja tak masalah." Kakashi menempelkan potongan sayuran itu pada bibir Iruka.

Mau tak mau Iruka membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan sayur itu. Kakashi tersenyum puas. "Badanmu kurus Iruka-_sensei_, kau harus lebih banyak makan."

Wajah Iruka merona samar. Kelakuan Kakashi jadi berbeda, dan Iruka tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Iruka cukup bersyukur Kakashi tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal pernyataan cintanya tempo hari, tapi juga kecewa karena itu artinya Kakashi tidak peduli dengan perasaannya.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Iruka semakin aneh saja-setidaknya bagi Iruka. Sejak makan bersama di cafeteria akademi, _jonin_ bermasker itu jadi sering sekali menemuinya. Entah memintanya menemani makan, tiba-tiba bilang butuh bantuan membawa barang belanjaan, atau nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah Iruka lewat jendela.

Iruka jadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kakashi. Pria itu sering sekali meminta dirinya memasakkan sup miso dan terong padahal Iruka tahu kalau Kakashi sendiri cukup pintar dalam memasak. Ketika Iruka memasak makanannya, Kakashi akan dengan senang hati berbaring di kasur Iruka sembari membaca novel porno miliknya.

"Kakashi-_san_, memangnya kau tidak ada misi ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sering sekali kemari atau bahkan menginap. Bukankah _jonin_ elit sepertimu cukup sibuk? Tim mu bagaimana?"

Kakashi menyeruput kuah miso miliknya. "Tenang saja, aku menemuimu saat pekerjaanku sudah ku selesaikan."

"Begitu ya."

"Kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_? Apa aku mengganggumu ya? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau risih?"

"Eeeeh? Tidak! Tidak! Aku senang kau kemari, aku hanya khawatir kau kelelahan atau masih memiliki tugas lain."

Kakashi tertawa. "Tidak akan."

Iruka melirik pada bibir tipis yang melengkung itu. Sejak Kakashi sering sekali kemari, Iruka lambat laun terbiasa melihatnya tanpa masker. Awal pertama kali Kakashi membuka maskernya, Iruka langsung panik dan menutup muka. Ketakutan, tentu saja. Mengingat Kakashi juga seorang _anbu_, Iruka takut jiwanya terancam karena melihat wajah _anbu_. Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak kala itu, mengatakan betapa polosnya Iruka karena masih percaya dengan rumor itu padahal dirinya sudah menjadi seorang _chunin_.

"Iruka-_sensei_, aku tidur disini ya. Aku capek sekali mau pulang."

Bahkan sebelum Iruka memberikan persetujuan, Kakashi sudah siap berbaring di kasur Iruka. Ia melepaskan atasannya dan hanya memakai celana panjang. Kakashi terbiasa tidur seperti itu.

Kakashi tak langsung tidur, ia biasanya masih membaca novel pornonya hingga larut malam. Ketika Iruka berganti pakaian dan melepaskan rompinya, Kakashi menyadari ada yang berbeda.  
"Iruka-_sensei_, itu apa?"

Iruka mengikuti arah telunjuk Kakashi. "Oh? Hana-_san_ memberikannya padaku kemarin, katanya supaya aku selalu sehat. Hana-_san_ baik sekali."

"Hana?"

"Hana Inuzuka. Kakaknya Kiba-_kun_."

Kakashi menutup novelnya, ia bangun dan menarik _omamori_ berwarna hijau dari leher Iruka.

"Kakashi-_san_ apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Iruka marah.

"Jangan memakai pemberian orang lain."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kakashi mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tak suka."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Hana-_san_ memberikannya padaku, sudah sepantasnya aku menghargai pemberiannya."

Kakashi menatap Iruka tajam. "Ku bilang kau tidak boleh menerima pemberian orang lain! Apalagi jika orang itu terindikasi menyukaimu. Bagaimana jika barang-barang semacam itu diisi oleh _jutsu_ pemikat? Kau bisa dikendalikan paksa oleh mereka."

Kedua bola mata Iruka terbelalak. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan raut kecewa. "Kenapa kau menuduh seperti itu? Lagipula aku tidak selemah itu untuk terpikat dengan _jutsu_-_jutsu_ seperti itu. Kau kira aku mudah tunduk pada orang lain?"

"Maka dari itu jangan menerima barang-barang seperti itu."

Iruka menggigit bibirnya, menahan amarah yang terkumpul dalam dirinya. "Kakashi-_san_ tidak usah terlalu peduli. Bukannya bagus kalau aku terpikat dengan mereka, aku bisa mendapatkan pasangan."

Kakashi menarik kerah kaus Iruka. "Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Memangnya kenapa Kakashi-_san_! Mau aku bersama siapapun juga tidak masalah 'kan? Aku menyukaimu." kalimat terakhir diucapkan Iruka sangat lirih dan bergetar. "Tapi kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, jadi ku mohon jangan mempermainkanku."

Kakashi melepas genggamannya pada kerah Iruka, sebagai gantinya ia menarik pinggang Iruka dan langsung menubruk bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Kaka-_hmmp_." Iruka menarik surai perak Kakashi, berusaha melepaskan diri ketika Kakashi terus berusaha melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Iruka. Ciumannya begitu kasar dan memaksa, Iruka tidak mampu menahan perlakuan Kakashi padanya.

Kaki-kaki Iruka terasa lemas. Ketika Kakashi melepas pagutannya, ia reflek terjatuh. Wajah Iruka tampak menyedihkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini Kakashi-_san_? Tak bisakah kau membiarkan diriku tenang? Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi ku mohon tolong jangan membuatku menjadi bahan candaanmu."

Kakashi mengusap wajah Iruka. Lelehan air mata itu tak juga berhenti. Kakashi tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah. Kakashi tidak pintar berkata-kata. Melihat Iruka menerima pemberian orang lain membuat dadanya panas dan tanpa sadar malah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Iruka.

Kakashi menarik tubuh Iruka dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu." bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?"

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya, menarik senyum lebar. "Waktu itu aku tidak bilang kalau aku menolak perasaanmu 'kan?"

"T-tapi kau..."

"Misi yang diberikan padaku tempo hari adalah misi darurat. Aku cukup terkejut saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, tapi _timing_-nya tidak tepat sehingga aku tidak menjawabnya dan segera pergi. Ku kira kau sudah paham jawabanku dengan apa yang ku lakukan selama ini, ternyata kau malah menganggapku mempermainkan mu."

Iruka hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"J-jadi?"

Kakashi menarik dagu Iruka. "Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Iruka." dan kemudian kembali memagut bibir sang guru akademi. Kali ini, pagutan itu dilakukan dengan sangat lembut dan tanpa pemaksaan.

Iruka mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kakashi, menikmati setiap pagutan yang diberikan sang _jonin_, berharap apa yang ia alami sekarang adalah kenyataan. Bahkan jika ini mimpipun, Iruka berharap mimpi ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

**END**

* * *

A/N: _Another KakaIru one-shot. Enjoy reading 3_


End file.
